Theodora
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: It's out of Mickey's Picture Challange .... our little Theodora


Author: Mary Eve Parker Feedback: mary_eve_parker@yahoo.com 

Note: Mickey's Baby Challenge

****

__

~~ Our little Theodora ~~

****

I am sitting on the sofa

The photograph on the table

The table you we made love

The place you gave her to me

I will never forget that day

The day it happened

I never thought it would

But it that and it was so good

Now she's sleeping

Our little Theodora

The baby

The product of our love

You stayed all night

The first time you hold me in your arms

And they are so strong

I need this so badly

She's sleeping in the crib

The crib you made for her the day

The day I told you

that we would expect her

We left our former lives

Now I am sitting her on the sofa

You wanted this one

You wanted all of this

But where are you?

Running, waiting to be caught

I am waiting here

Waiting for you to come home

She's waiting too

Theodora is sleeping now but

soon she'll ask where you are

What should I tell her?

You are gone for good?

Are you?

I am sitting here

Waiting for you to come home

I am waiting for days now

I am sad and tired

Tired of waiting to feel you again

Tired of not being hold tight all night

She's a lovely baby

A good child

But she needs her father

She needs you, like I do

You are everything for us Jarod

You are all we have

Everything that's left for us

Everything I ever wanted

So come home Jarod

Please

I need you and she needs you too

We need you

The photograph on the table is everything

The only thing which reminds me

Reminds me that you've once been here

Here with us

I am sure you'll come

I know it

I feel it with every piece of my heart

The heart you saved from dying

The Center nearly killed me

Wanted to see me dead

But you saved me and her

Me and her – we should be your life

But you left me

The day after she was born

My little Teddy with her wonderful face

The face which reminds me, she's yours

Oh Jarod – please

Come home – let the photo not be the only thing

The only thing I could show her

When she'll wake up.

I will go to bed now

I want you to sit on the sofa when I return to the kitchen in the morning

Like you did the last time I saw you

Just sitting there, waiting for me

She's often crying

She's used to your touches

Used to your songs

She had only seen you ones, but the bandage is there

She needs you – our little Theodora

She's everything we have Jarod

Remind that

She's the product of our love!

****

I am sitting on the sofa

The photograph on the table

The table you we made love

The place you gave her to me

I will never forget that day

The day it happened

I never thought it would

But it that and it was so good

Now she's sleeping

Our little Theodora

The baby

The product of our love

You stayed all night

The first time you hold me in your arms

And they are so strong

I need this so badly

She's sleeping in the crib

The crib you made for her the day

The day I told you

that we would expect her

We left our former lives

Now I am sitting her on the sofa

You wanted this one

You wanted all of this

But where are you?

Running, waiting to be caught

I am waiting here

Waiting for you to come home

She's waiting too

Theodora is sleeping now but

soon she'll ask where you are

What should I tell her?

You are gone for good?

Are you?

I am sitting here

Waiting for you to come home

I am waiting for days now

I am sad and tired

Tired of waiting to feel you again

Tired of not being hold tight all night

She's a lovely baby

A good child

But she needs her father

She needs you, like I do

You are everything for us Jarod

You are all we have

Everything that's left for us

Everything I ever wanted

So come home Jarod

Please

I need you and she needs you too

We need you

The photograph on the table is everything

The only thing which reminds me

Reminds me that you've once been here

Here with us

I am sure you'll come

I know it

I feel it with every piece of my heart

The heart you saved from dying

The Center nearly killed me

Wanted to see me dead

But you saved me and her

Me and her – we should be your life

But you left me

The day after she was born

My little Teddy with her wonderful face

The face which reminds me, she's yours

Oh Jarod – please

Come home – let the photo not be the only thing

The only thing I could show her

When she'll wake up.

I will go to bed now

I want you to sit on the sofa when I return to the kitchen in the morning

Like you did the last time I saw you

Just sitting there, waiting for me

She's often crying

She's used to your touches

Used to your songs

She had only seen you ones, but the bandage is there

She needs you – our little Theodora

She's everything we have Jarod

Remind that

She's the product of our love!


End file.
